Binding to the heir
by milkybar
Summary: The word ordinary summed me up. I was nothing special. And then I fell, further than I've ever fallen before and I became someone. I have travelled across unyielding, unrelenting and unstoppable mountains, to help a band of Darrow's to reclaim their home. Fili/OC First story! Review please. Beta wanted!
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day. Nothing was different. The sun rose and the sun set, and yet I was changed forever. I was never going to be the same, I was changed compeletly. Change is good, as long as you remember all the people you used to be and i have not forgot one moment of this. Not one line. I will always remember my brothers, as we travelled over unyielding mountains and through smothering forests. We have shared laughs and felt the cold whispers of deaths kiss. And him, he is my very reasons for being. My one. I will forever thank the stars for giving me him, because their is no one better.


	2. Chapter 2

Urgh, rain. Cold, piercing arrows that struck my exposed face as I raced home. My boots caused puddles to turn into tsunamis, flooding my miss matched socks. I was so stupid, how could I have forgot my umbrella! It was winter for god's sake! And in England! There is always a 95% chance of rain, it was clearly evident today.

Finally, I reached the blue door that led into my shabby house, after fumbling for a key in my bottomless pockets, I entered the dingy hallway and slammed the door behind me. Dust cascaded from the cracked, faded and crumbling ceiling. "For fucks sake" I muttered angrily to myself. What a place to live. I kicked my boots off, leaving then sprawled around the hallway. With a soft clang I dropped my keys into table and ambled towards the fridge, which held the food I was yearning for. As munched on slices of salami that I had scavenged from beneath yogurts well past their sell by date I caught a glimpse of my reflection, and man was it horrible! Hair that was pin straight only moments ago- was knotted and tangled into a Carmel mat on top of my head. Once flawless lined hazel eyes were replaced with those resembling a panda. What a beauty I was. With a sigh I continued my quest to the beat destination of them all...bed!

I clambered in, pulling of my wet cloths as I went and shrugging on my pjs. The quilt provided my comfort as I reflected on today's events. I Breezy Wells had been dumped by the man of my dreams. He had made tones of stupid and senseless excuses and with each one I felt my heart break even more. If you have ever have you heart broken you understand the pain that flows through your body like a raging river, each breath hurts and you feel incapable of ever being the same. I felt broken. Feeling quiet sorry for myself, I turned on my PlayStation and allowed myself to escape into the land of fantasy. The hobbit, my favourite book and film. It provided an escape to the harsh land that was reality. Before long my eyelids began to flutter as today's exhausting events took their toll on my body. I allowed sleep to consume me as Fili and Kili began to sing. And so that is where my story begins. Me asleep in my bed, but it would not be where I woke up.

Groaning, I opened my sleep clogged eyes. Only to shut them swiftly as the bright sun assaulted my eyes... wait sun! I frantically jumped up and scanned my surroundings... Green of all shades smothered my vision. I was in a forest. I was in a fucking forest! My heart pounded in my chest, as I tried to comprehend how I got here, one moment I was asleep, the next... I don't have a clue. After feeling sorry for my self, I began to walk. Emerald leaves made the bright sun become dappled, and only kissed my skin when there was a break in the green canopy. Twigs snapped beneath my sock covered feet as I trekked through the what felt like hours I ventured deeper into emerald city in my pjs of all things! birds glided from branch to branch above me as they sang the song of nature, and still in continued on.

Finally, I stumbled onto a road where I surprised to find a grey figure waiting for me. " Hello Breezy, I've been waiting for you."  
his grandfatherly voiced echoed across the empty road. " who are you? how do you know me?" my own voice called back, my feet ready to run.  
" You know exactly who I am, I'm Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf means me! and as for knowing you Breezy I bought you here."  
My mind went into over drive, this man was clearly insane! There was no way I was in Middle Earth, that's impossible, completely and utterly impossible.  
And yet... its makes perfect sense as to why I woke up in the middle of a forest instead of my warm bed. "why?" i asked, cautiously stepping forward to the man i always thought was felt like I was in a dream, but I knew I wasn't. He stepped forward, a smile pulling at his wrinkled face.  
"because, you want to change the ending of the dwarfs quest, you want to save them" Me? He expected me to save them? I was a girl who couldn't even walk without tripping over her own feet. I was completely useless yet I wanted to save them, i was always upset about the unjust deaths of the lives of Durin. " lead the way then " i found my own voice saying, and so i followed Gandalf down the road on the way to meet the dwarfs I would be travelling with.  
Before long, dark figures loomed on the horizon. Dwarfs! excitement riddles my body. "Gandalf!" called Bofur, his hat just like the films; perched on top of his head. "who's the girl?" asked a rough voice, which i recognised as Gloins. The huddle of Darrow's turned to stare at cheeks turned crimson. I felt embarrassment flood my body like a raging river, as i tried to slide behind Gandalf. " This here is Breezy, I have chosen her as the fifth teen member of the company" he replied, his taking a threatening tone as if daring the Darrow's to disagree. The outrage was clear on their faces and I braced myself for the on coming storm that was bound to occur. "She's a women!" exclaimed the unmistakeable Dori- his face turning purple with the thought of me joining them. " she looks like the slightest touch will send her flying!" exclaimed Gloin, his eyes smouldering in disbelief. How dare they! I felt anger burn in my chest and consume my thoughts, just as i went to give those stubborn dwarfs a piece of my mind Gandalf stopped me! " I have personally chosen Breezy and she will be joining us" roared Gandalf, his intimidating frame towering above the dwarfs, his shadow engulfing them.  
"of course Mr Gandalf" muttered ashamed voices. We ambled on, as our destination of the shire grew on the horizon. They didn't speak, well to me at least.  
They stared from beneath their bushy eyebrows, silent questions brewing in their eyes. And yet, I felt excitement swirl in my stomach as I came to the realisation that I would be doing this. I was going on adventure!


	3. Chapter 3

Eventully, we reached a bright green round door that sat upon a hill, a white picket fence incased the blooming garden that was visible even in the dieing embers of the sun as it fell over the horizon. There was a distinct mumbling from behind the door as Gandalf reached up with staff and nock the door twice. Suddenly, the darrows all decided that they wanted to be the first to be seen by their burglar, so they began to push and shove as though they were children as they clambered to be the first through the door. I stepped back, a knowing smirk playing on my lips. The door swung aggressively open, the dwarfs fell forward with a in a pile. All of the groaning as the massive Bombur fell on top of them, pressing their faces into the polished floor. "Gandalf" the small curly hobbit greeted us, his voice not hiding his pleasure. The dwarfs ignore their host and clambered into the Hobbit hole without a back woulds glance as the thought of food clouded their thoughts. I stepped forwards and bowed at the waist. " Breezy Wells, at your service" I greeted the hobbit, a smile bloomed on his face, and his coppery curls bounced as he nodded his face. " at least someone has some manners, Bilbo Baggins at your service " and he too bowed at the waist, he than dashed off to the side as he spotted Oin carry a fragile armchair into the dinning room " that's an antique" his panicked voice assaulting me ears. I let a chuckle slip past my lips as I knew the night was only younger. As I mused on the night to come, something bumped into me and sent me flying into the floor in an awkward heap.

"Ohh, sorry miss" a husky voice responded as a young but firm hand reached to ease me, I accepted and allowed myself to be pulled up. And then I looked at him, and I was god smacked, it was like he had been carved by God himself, blond hair framed his face and two identical beads hung down from his golden mustrach, sliver beads glinting in the light that Bilbos home provided. Muscle were hidden beneath his tunic and armer, he was the most handsome dwarf and man that I had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. I felt my face blood as I reliasied I had been staring at the dwarf in front of me. " it's...it's ok" I found my own voice stuttering back, as I looked at the ground to avoid my face resembling a tomatoe any longer. A rough finger went under my chin and gently pushed my face towards the beautiful dwarf in front of me. " Fili, at your service," came his smooth voice as he bowed and kissed my hand, his braids generally nocking my hand as he moved. "And what is your beautiful name?" Fili asked his pale blue eyes staring into my own " Breezy", I replied to awstruck to say anything else. A smile lit up his face as he repeated my name, it looked as though he was going to say something else as call for him sounded from the dining room, he turned back to me an apologetic look on his face; " go, I'll talk to you later " I told him, he stayed a moment before turning to walk into the crowded dinning room. I was left alone and tried to calm my racing heart, I had always wanted to meet him, but I never thought it would be like this. I couldn't understand why I felt this way, or why I felt this was as stronge. It was like an uncontrollable force had taken hold of me and turned my insides to goo. I was royally fucked. I could have distractions not when I need to save him, to save them. I just couldn't.


End file.
